Never Loved Her More
by MarissaRose
Summary: AU EZ - I stayed seated and tried to smile upon him. When I couldn’t he pulled my into his lap and started to whisper comforting words to me. I tensed. It was not something I was used to, and I knew I didn’t like it; then why couldn’t I get up?


**A/N- Still waiting for Hunted to come out! Only another week or something close to that. I decided to write this because I simply couldn't take not reading about my favorite characters. I hope you like this. Its set when Zoey was going to lose her virginity to Loren and deep down knows it's not what she wants. What I think should have happened.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Never Loved Her More.**

**Zoey's POV**

Okay, so anyone out there ever find it really hard to make up your mind? The story of my life. I couldn't decided wither I wanted Erik, Loren, or Heath. I know that would probably sound very blunt, but I can't decided. My other friends don't know though. They all think Erik is the only one in my life. They thought I took care of my Heath mess; but I hadn't. They didn't even know anything about Loren, and for their safety, I wanted them to know nothing. Not that I didn't trust them; because I did. I wanted them to know nothing because Neferet could easily pick up on anything I told them.

It was very frustrating not being able to tell them too. I wished that Neferet would just go away, and not come back. She was all the reason for all the unwanted drama in my life. Okay, maybe I was the reason, because the damned drama seemed to follow me; which was getting fairly annoying.

Speaking of drama, I was sitting in the dance studio by myself, still shaken from the Erik incident. I thought he was dying, I really did. It scared me to no end, and it was like a sudden vision of déjà vu. Still, she knew she could get Erik back, but never the same. He would've been a red fledging, and I didn't know if I could handle it. First Stevie Rae, then I thought it was going to be him; nope, I would have never been able to take it.

I hugged my knees to my chest and let out the long needed tears. It felt like they had been building up my whole life, and I decided to let them flow at this moment. I didn't even feel his presence which was usual for me, until I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up with my red tearstained face and looked at Loren. "I could feel that you needed me."

I stayed seated and tried to smile upon him. When I couldn't he pulled my into his lap and started to whisper comforting words to me. I tensed. It was not something I was used to, and I knew I didn't like it; then why couldn't I get up? He rubbed my back, and my stomach clenched. I didn't know what it was about him, but he seemed to make me uncomfortable. "You thought Erik was dying during his Change didn't you?"

Duh, of course I did. Why do you think I started bawling and screaming at him to not leave me? "Yes," I simply responded.

"I could tell. But there is something else bothering you too, isn't there?" He asked me. It felt like he was getting too close, and by the way he was holding me I knew he wanted something; I just didn't know what. I knew I should get up, I knew I should wait around until Erik finally got a chance to talk to me, but I was too selfish for that. So I stayed put onto Loren's lap, as uncomfortable as it made me feel.

"Nothing else is wrong. It scared me to think that Erik was going to die. That's it," I told him. I felt a clench in my stomach that I could tell him nothing. I felt like I couldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. I still didn't know why, but that little clenching in my stomach had always been right before; who was I to not listen to it.

"I know there is," he said, starting to pull me closer. I knew I had to get out of there. He was becoming annoying to a point I could no longer stand it.

"Loren, I can't do this anymore. I need to get my life back on track. You're not supposed to be in my life, and I think I would rather not want you in my life anymore," I said, getting up, and just missing his arms he outstretched to try and get me to stay.

**Erik POV**

I had made it! I had made the full Change, and now I was on the start to being a great vampire. I had barley finished the Change before I was whisked of with Neferet. I had learned that I would be staying at the House of Night to teach in Professor Nolan's place. I was happy. I wouldn't have to leave my friends and girlfriend behind just yet.

After all the Professors were done talking to me, Neferet whisked me off once again, and demanded I follow her. She seemed nice and kind, but somewhere behind her mask, I seen something that I probably shouldn't have. She was my leader, and I shouldn't doubt her, still I couldn't help that I saw a glitter of evil into her eyes.

She led me to the dance studio, and told me to watch. I seen Zoey trying to get out of the clasps of Loren, and it angered me. I looked over at Neferet again, and she had the look of shock on her face now. I realized that she and Loren must be together on this plan; to break me and Zoey up.

Zoey was trying to focus herself enough to call the elements to her, but every time she had to open her eyes and push Loren back off her. He was basically trying to get onto her, and it looked wrong; very wrong considering this girl her was trying to get on was my girlfriend.

Her face was red, and the tears were streaming down her face. I felt my legs carry myself over where she was struggling to get him off her. His mouth was on her neck and she strained to get out for underneath him. Her frame racked with sobs, and it broke my heart to see her like this. I grabbed the back of his shirt, and with my newfound strength, I pulled him off her. She looked up at me, and cracked a smile. "Erik…"

"Shh…" I cooed her, sitting down and pulling her into my lap. I was looking for Loren to come back and start a fight, but when I looked up and around, he was no where near. I looked over to where the shocked Neferet was standing, and she was no where to be seen either.

I sighed and put my focus back towards Zoey again. She was a mess, and she probably would be shaken up bad about this whole thing; but I never loved her more.

**A/N- So, I hope you liked this short fiction that I think should have happened. Please Review.**


End file.
